Reign of the Vampires
by Griselda Gwedolyn
Summary: Emperor Damon of the Roman Empire travels to France to attend the wedding of King Francis and Queen Mary with his wife Elena and his brother Stefan. Complications happen and the wedding gets called off. (Damon/Mary) (Francis/Elena) (Stefan/Sebastian) Smutty SMUT read at your own risk. Written with the help of the one and only, Tiffany Cummings. Read&Review
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Emperor Damon had just finished screwing his mistress Carolina; she was blonde with a tall pretty figure. He was fully satisfied with the sex he had just had, but his big ego as always wanted more so he headed to his one and only faithful wife Elena, who has only known the pleasure of his dick and she sure does love it, or so he thought. Although she has never seen or experienced a dick other than her husbands' dick, she has always wondered what else is out there. This has led to self-pleasure, a lot of it. After all Damon always has sex with other women, why can't she go out and experience the world? As she was sitting by her mirror brushing her hair, she was wearing a silk goddess dress. A dress that only those with near perfect bodies would look marvelous in. Through the doors barges in Damon and watches his beautiful, olive tanned skin, prefect complexion wife groom herself. He gets aroused and his dick rises, he slowly walks towards her, silently afraid to break the perfect bubble she's in. When he's close enough, enough to smell her beautiful floral scent and he loses his chill. He suddenly grabs her arms and throws her to the ground so she's on her knees and with one quick, swift movement his pants are undone and fall to ground. Elena knows what's coming and braces herself; he shoves his big, hard dick in her mouth. She chokes; Damon had a very big dick, she tries to suck but it's just too big. After a couple seconds he pulls her from the ground and throws her on the bed, that's how Damon's always been; rough and fast. "The dress…off" he says, his voice hoarse and panting. She does as told and is left completely naked and exposed, he looks at her for a while taking in every detail of her body. She felt uncomfortable, she wanted him to leave and never touch her again but that's the thing about arranged marriages, you never get to choose. He turns her to her back till she's standing on all fours, her ass facing him. He slaps her ass a little too hard for her and she cries out in pain, which only seemed to turn him on more. He griped her hips and again in a fast movement he shoves his whole dick inside her ass, the pain was unbearable for her she wanted to adjust to it but he pulls out just as fast as he pushes in. She felt relieved when he pulled out but in no time he slams back into her again, he continued in that way, going faster and faster until he came to his release and spilled inside of her. He collapsed next to her on the bed; she immediately tucked herself under the blanket. He was snoring within minutes and she was left to let the tears flow freely, silently down her cheeks until she too fell into slumber./span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

King Frances was having supper with his fiancée Queen Mary; they were discussing the details of their wedding that was to be held in two weeks' time. They were discussing the invitations, "Did you invite Emperor Damon?" Francis asked and took a sip of his wine. "Yes, he was the first name on the list just like you asked. I know how much you and Damon are good friends. He should be receiving the invitation tomorrow." Mary assured him and went on completing her meal. After supper they went to their chambers, they were both a little tipsy from the wine and Mary was horny. Mary was the kind of girl that craved hard rough sex and Francis wasn't that, he always asked if she was okay and he was always so slow and sweet. He was great it just didn't satisfy her the way she wants it to. Naturally Mary turned to other methods, like self-satisfaction, she was never one to cheat. Francis didn't enjoy making love to Mary; no matter how much he tried, he always felt like she was never satisfied it was always a burden that made him feel like less of a man. How could he marry her? How could he marry, a woman that he could never please nor could she ever please him? He loved her, not for her body but for her courage and mind. He loved her very much but he didn't feel like it was enough.

The wedding was growing nearer and nearer, everything was set and ready. Their marriage ceremony would be like nothing the country has witnessed in years. Parties and celebrations were already taking place in the kingdom; it looked like everybody was looking forward for their wedding except the bride and groom themselves. In a few days they would be bound to each other, through good and bad, sickness and health. They were both not ready for that kind of commitment. There was also this nagging feeling in Francis' mind from his brother Bash and how he is in love with Mary. He felt that Bash could've satisfied Mary better yet he was the one marrying her.


End file.
